Light has a Shadow
by GlissGirl99
Summary: "And to think that it all started with a dream..." Zelda is haunted by a dream, beckoning her to escape Hyrule Castle. Link is the hunter hunted. And a certain someone is relishing it all. Adventure is practically calling their name. Co-authored with Twinxie100!
1. Chapter 1

**Hoorah! This is it! Chapter 1! My name is Gliss and I will be co-writing this story along with Twinxie100! I hope you enjoy what we have spent so long (sorry about how long it was...) creating! :)**

**Hey, guys! Twinxie here! (You could totally tell, right?) So this is our first collab together and I am so excited! This first chappie is done by Gliss and we will alternate one after the other. That way you get double the awesomeness. Anyway, sorry for the wait, but I promise it'll be worth it! Updates will be on Sundays, so check that out. Anyhizzle, I hope we don't have any more craziness with this website. It has been acting weird lately, but hopefully that won't be a problem for you guys! So without further ado, ENJOY!**

**(Oh and please review! XD You know you vant to. Yes, I said vant. It's a German accent. ICH BEREUE NICHTS! )**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Link)

"Link! Wake up, you sluggish fool!" someone shouted from outside the door. Link moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Come in!" he called back. The door opened and Impa walked in, scowling down on him. She marched over to his bed and pulled back the sheets he was hiding behind.

Link yelped in surprise. "Ack! That's really cold! I don't have any pants on!"

Impa showed no signs of caring as she walked back towards the door. "Must I remind you that you have a duty here at the castle and it is _not_ to sleep in. The princess was in need of your assistance, but you weren't there. I was sent to retrieve you."

"I'm very sorry Impa! But now I'll go to pay Zelda the visit I owe her!" The young man stood up and hurried over to the door.

Zelda's governess made a loud guttural noise when Link was next to her. "Are you forgetting anything?" Link looked down at his legs, bare except for the boxer shorts that he wore, covering his upper thighs.

"Why do you mock me, Impa?!" Link said running over to his bureau to find some more suitable attire.

"Me? Mock you? Never! I would do no such thing to you, _my friend!_" Impa defended herself.

Link rolled his eyes and pulled out something to wear from one of his drawers. "Your voice is just dripping with cruel sarcasm. It hurts, _really_!"

"If I was really so cruel, wouldn't I have let you leave the room without your pants?" Impa inquired.

The swordsman narrowed his eyes. "Touché."

Impa gave him a smug look before leaving the room. It was not uncommon for Link to bicker with Zelda's governess. He did feel guilty about leaving the princess to wait for him though. After quickly dressing, he headed down to her room and knocked. It was one of the maids, Amala, who answered. She allowed him to enter.

"What do you want Zelda?" Link asked immediately as he entered. "Impa woke me up, insulted me, and then told me you needed my help."

Impa tapped his shoulder, startling him once more, and began to speak. "Actually, I reminded you of your duties _before_ insulting you."

Link scowled and moved out of the way when she walked past him. "Whatever. I am here now and that is all that matters. Please, tell me how I can be of assistance, but make it quick!"

"Why the rush?" Zelda questioned.

"You are not giving your princess the respect she deserves. She has the authority to keep you for as long as she wishes, so do not tell her how fast to be. But if it is any of my business, what is the rush?"

"It is none of your business," he remarked to Impa, "but I have a date."

The princess's eyes widened. "A date? Right now?"

Impa strolled over to where Link was standing. "Were you planning on going there without your pants too?"

The look on Zelda and Amala's faces were priceless. The young maid awkwardly backed out of the room and Zelda sat on her bed, with the most confused look one could have. On the other hand, Link did not react so accordingly. He began to reach for his sword, but where his sheath should have been, there was nothing. Then he noticed the straps around Impa's torso.

"Give me my sword," he demanded. "It's required that I carry one at all times when I am protecting Zelda!"

"If you were less incompetent, you would not have left it in your room in the first place!" Impa countered. "I went back in after you headed downstairs for Zelda's room, knowing you would leave it behind."

Link glared at Impa so fiercely, he may not have even needed the sword. "What is this to you? A silly game! That sword is rightfully mine and I demand that you hand it over!"

"The king should have never hired you to be Zelda's bodyguard! You are a lazy, pathetic waste of time! You were already horrible at doing your job and now you have a 'date' and won't even bother to try!"

Link's body tensed. "You better take that back!"

"What are you, five?" Impa scoffed. "No! I will not take that back!"

Zelda stood up from the bed and walked in between the bickering two. "Both of you are acting very immature and childish right now." The bodyguard and nanny froze and listened to their princess. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Impa I want you to give Link his sword and allow him to do his job."

Impa held the sheath and sword in her hand and was reluctant to give it back. "With all do respect, princess, Link would not even be doing his job if he was going on a date anyway!"

Zelda pried the sword out of Impa's hands and gave it to the blonde young man. "Link. I cannot allow you to go on this date because I have very urgent business to take care of, and I need your help."

"Zelda, I was just trying to joke around. I was only going to say that I have a date with destiny, for I was making plans to practice my swordsmanship," Link explained. He attached his sheath and pulled out his sword to examine it.

The blonde princess walked slowly over to her bed and sat down. "Very well. That was clever of you, my friend. In any case, I do need you to accompany me going into town. There are a few matters I need to settle and we are now behind schedule."

Impa bowed her head in shame. "I am very sorry, princess. I was not aware of the business that needed to be handled. I shall make my leave and allow you and Link to make the preparations necessary." She left the room in a hurried manner and did not look back once.

"Link..." Zelda drawled. "My head has been very clouded lately. I have been having terrible dreams when I try to sleep and..." She paused. "I have to go into town to visit with a man...I don't feel super comfortable by myself, especially in this state when I'm lacking sleep. "

Link knew exactly what this meeting was for. Although it might be somewhat uncomfortable, he had to do his duty and protect his friend. "I am here to be your guard."

"Great!" Zelda said, smiling. "Let us leave now!" The two friends left the castle and entered a carriage to quickly get to the redevous point of the meeting. Once they arrived, Link was asked politely to wait outside of the room.

* * *

(Zelda)

She sat down at a table with the young man and what seemed to be his bodyguards. She didn't understand why Link couldn't come in, but she kept her opinion quiet. The man she was with was a ugly fellow. His hair was brown and slicked back showing off his very noticeable widow's peak. On top of that he had a unibrow that didn't even create a straight line.

"You are more beautiful than what they have told me," he said with a strange accent. Zelda smiled and politely accepted the compliment. She had met with plenty of other men who were not great-looking, but seemed to be very kind. Maybe this guy was like that as well.

"May I ask your name and where you are from?" the princess asked. The man gave a disgusting smile full of slimy yellow teeth.

"My name is Jarlorod and I am from many places. I live a little here, a little there, basically a little bit of everywhere," he answered. She began to feel uncomfortable when he smiled at her again. It was lustful, disturbing, and gave her the impression that he was not what he seemed.

Zelda fiddled with one of he gloves she was wearing. "Why is it that you are asking for my hand in marriage?"

Jarlorod took a deep breath, as if he was soaking in Zelda's scent. "I am a rich man. I would like a beautiful wife."

The princess'a spine tingled and her instincts told her not to trust this man. "My father, the king, would really prefer that I marry someone to bond the countries together. I cannot just marry any common man. It would be very unprofessional and-" The man cut her off with a sudden yell for her to silence. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed her by the neck.

"Liiiiiink!" Zelda yelled for her bodyguard. There was no reply and she started getting worried. What was "Jarlorod" going to do? The man pinched her throat tighter and she could hardly breathe.

"We are to get married next week," the man explained. "Listen to me! I said-"

"'Listen to you.' Yeah, yeah. We all heard," a voice from behind them said. Zelda's eyes lit up and she turned to face him, but Jarlorod grabbed her jaw and forced her to face him.

Without breaking eye contact with Zelda he yelled at Link, "Go away boy! This is between me and the girl!"

Her friend ran to the man and unsheathed his sword. "And that makes it between me and you."

Jarlorod released Zelda and she fell to the floor. He faced Link and raised his hands in the air so he could see that he wasn't tricking them or holding any weapons. "Why are you her bodyguard?"

Zelda was not expecting that question and she assumed neither was Link based by the dubious answer he sent him. "I am her friend and it is my duty to protect her."

The ugly man rolled his eyes, keeping his hands up. "I meant, why did they choose you as her bodyguard! You are practically a kid! No one listens or pays you any attention!" He walked closer to Link and his grip tightened on his sword. He kept walking towards Link backing him all the way up against a wall in the room.

"Look at this!" Jarlorod said, laughing. Zelda stood up, getting ready to do something, but the two bodyguards finally intervened.

"At least my bodyguard actually protects me and cares! Yours just stood there and watched Link confront you!" she exclaimed in rage. Jarlorod turned around to look at her and Link used this opportunity to smack him with the front of his sword. Jarlorod fell down and the two bodyguards ran up to Link. Saving her from seeing too much blood, they were knocked unconscious when hit with the butt of Link's sword.

"I don't think I deserve to be called a kid that no one pays any attention to," Link spat at the unconscious men. "I am actually a whole year older than the princess, whom you were trying to wife!"

Zelda ran up to Link and embraced him in a big hug. She was glad she could count on her friend in times like this. They walked out to the carriage together and started heading back to the castle.

"This is the second time a man has tried to trick you into marrying him," Link told the princess in their carriage. "What's going on?"

Zelda bit her lip. "I don't know. It has been making me very edgy and anxious though. I've lost much sleep over this. I think it is time that my father just cancels these marriage meetings altogether."

Link lifted his hat and shuffled a hand through his hair. "Were you considering him though?"

"After seeing a face like that? Of course not!" Zelda scoffed. "Although I am used to seeing ugly faces after hanging around you all day!"

"Hey!" her friend exclaimed.

"Relax! I am joking!" she explained. "I really am glad to have you watch out for me!"

Link started smirking. "Be sure to tell that to Impa next time you see her! That woman does not think I am capable of anything! Look who just protected the princess though! Not her!"

Zelda started giggling thinking back to Impa and Link's goofy arguments. She could never seem to tell if their banter was playful and teasing, or if they were actually seriously bickering. In any case, it was amusing to watch and no harm was ever done. "What was all that this morning about no pants?"

The bodyguard's face reddened and he looked the other way. "It was nothing of your concern."

"From the way it sounded, you tried to come and see me without your pants on!" she accused.

Link's face wrinkled up. "Don't try to make this something it isn't, princess."

Zelda's face was completely innocent. "What do you mean? Ah, look! The castle! I guess we will have to talk about your inability to dress yourself another time!"

The two friends merrily made their way into the castle doors. Zelda knew Link had to give a report to her father about the attack that occurred earlier and she had to express her concerns to the king as well. He was not going to be happy to hear of these things.

"That is it!" the king ordered. "No one is to discuss marriage with my daughter outside of this castle unless I am there myself!"

The meeting was over and the final decision for the princess's safety was made. Zelda tiptoed up to her father's seat and stood before him. "Father, can we just cancel these marriage arrangements altogether? It is causing enough trouble, and I think that I should have a greater say in who I marry!"

"If this idea is so grand of yours, then who shall you marry?" the king countered.

"I-I do not know," she stuttered. "But I believe that if I was given the proper amount of time then-"

"Never!" his highness cut her off. "My little girl is to marry someone to make the kingdom stronger! Why else would you be here? What greater purpose do you have?"

Zelda was hurt by the words spoken from her father. Her eyes started to tear up and she ran out of the room without another word. Is that truly all her father saw her as? An item used to make his kingdom stronger? With no other purpose?

"I just thought," she spoke aloud to herself, once in her bedroom, "that maybe I could make choices for this kingdom one day. I would get to know and listen to my people and be the greatest ruler there ever was. But I am nothing more than an item, used for other people's success."

The tears started flowing down her cheeks and she buried her face in one of her pillows. She cried softly and quietly, but each tear screamed the emotions of a young teenage girl, that should not be dealing with these problems.

* * *

**And this concludes the first chapter of ours! This is so exciting! Remember: Updates are on Sundays! Follow/Favorite/Review if you are awesome! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twinxie's Note: It feels so weird writing my username…It reminds me of Twinkies so maybe that is why I chose it. Anyway, so this is my first time writing a chapter in this story, so let's hope it's good!**

**Gliss's Note: Yay! The second chapter already! I hope you guys enjoy it! Twinxie is an amazing author, so her chapter was already great before she even wrote it! XD **

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dream

"I mean, I just find it kind of ironic how you always reprimand me for not doing a better job of protecting her when I was the one that saved her earlier today!" Link's infuriatingly smug voice taunted the muscular woman in the garden.

"You irksome boy! I was not there and therefore not in a position to defend her! Should you receive praise for doing your job?" Impa countered. She promptly leaned back onto a tree and pierced the youth with her eyes.

A bubbly and slightly obnoxious laugh sounded in the air. Olek. "I wish I was there so that I could have saved her! That way she could see both my good and great sides!" The red head laughed.

A thump sounded as Impa hit the junior guard on the back of the head. "You keep your eyes on keeping the palace safe, boy, or I will personally remove them." Impa's voice was cold and left no room for disagreement.

Link laughed while Olek muttered a fearful apology and a 'Yes, ma'am.' They turned when they heard the sound of more people approaching.

Two voices came into the garden in a heated debate with flying insults that kept the bickering going. Ahnah, a counselor, and Frode, an advisor of the King's.

"Look, your political party is stupid. The King and I have the same political views and that is why he trusts me more than you." Ahnah said, her voice full of mockery.

"On the contrary, my views are more valuable because they bring in diversity, which is something you seem to lack seeing as how you wear the same clothes that all the elderly women wear. Maybe even the elderly men." Frode's green eyes danced to the jokes he made.

"You judge me while you wore my mother's petticoat when you got wine all over yours? You have no logic. This is why the king favor's me more and our political party."

"You are so closed minded! That is why I chose to make my political party the Liberepublidemotariacrats."

"That doesn't even exist, you fool!"

"Your mom doesn't exist." Olek put in, getting laughter and a few exasperated sighs in return.

"Is Paeon coming with the food?" Impa asked the two bickering adults.

"Aye, he had to inspect it first though. You know he is obsessed with people having healthy diets." Frode sighed. Paeon was the most stressed out doctor in Hyrule, but also the best.

"Kuiri let him do that? If I look questioningly at her food she'll tan my hide and tell me I don't know what 'good eat'n' looks like!" Link said incredulously.

"Here comes Paeon and Amala now!" Olek said. "Oh…Zelda is not with them. I wonder where she is?"

Link furrowed his brow in confusion. It was not like Zelda to skip out on a picnic with their friends. Where was she?

"We made it! I knew if we hurried we wouldn't be too late. My mother always told me this ancient proverb: Being punctual makes for good friendships and a healthy defecation." Paeon sat down on the grass, holding the basket filled with foods carefully in his arms.

"What the heck…?"

"Amala, where is Zelda? I thought she would be with you." Impa asked, ignoring the strange and obsessive healer.

Amala blushed at the attention as she responded in a timid voice. She joined the group on the ground before speaking. "She had an incident with the King. She ran to her chamber only moments ago and the guards noted that she looked upset. She probably won't be joining us and needs some alone time." The maid answered softly.

A rush of disappointed 'oh's went through the company. Link and Olek shared a concerned glance while Frode carried on normally with his mission of raiding the basket.

"Wait your turn, you hoarder!" Ahnah snatched the basket away.

"Don't snatch things, wench!" He snatched it back.

"Wench?" She echoed.

Paeon, who was hyperventilating because Frode offended him by snatching the basket in such a way, looked at Ahnah's arm. "Oh my!" He huffed and calmed himself. "It appears you've cut your arm!"

She stopped her assault on the advisor and looked at the doctor with a blank expression. "Oh this? It's just a paper cut because someone wanted to see if origamic swans flew faster than origamic mermaids."

"And the mermaids failed miserably." Frode added, not catching the dirty look Ahnah sent him. "They just fell to the ground like fish out of water. No pun intended."

"Heavens to Betsy!" Paeon leaped over to where she sat and began to check if she was going into shock from two drops worth of blood loss. "You could get infection out here! My mother always told me…"

And so a friendly picnic went on as it usually did, except with one very missed person.

* * *

The white curtains were dancing as the twilight air pushed them into the bedroom, and a silence caressed the girl into dreams. Zelda blinked liquid silver from her eyes and closed them, feeling overtaken by the stillness. Suddenly, she found herself not in her room.

She looked about her. She was in a large hall made of white stone. She felt tiny in comparison to the massive statues and columns, yet it had a feeling of familiarity. The ancient hum of mortal men echoed through the stone. "Hello?" She called.

No answer. The song never ceased and continued on like it had for many a millennia. Zelda begun to wonder if the men were really there at all, or if they were just unseen angels, invisible to the naked eye.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, and propelled by her own curiosity, she began to walk forward. For she couldn't go back. Two towering, monumental, wooden doors were locked and she doubted she had the strength to pry them open like she would the cookie jar as a child.

White light streamed through the colossal windows, leaving shadows that mirrored their detailed design on the marble floor. Zelda stood on tip toe, pausing in her exploration of the strangely familiar hall. She peered up into the window, trying to see what was outside, but in vain. The bright light blocked any view there would have been of the outside world.

Utterly disappointed and speechless with curiosity, she continued ever onward. The straight hall's exit was a bright light. Zelda had seen it and wondered what it was and if it was the outside, but looking behind her, she noticed that where the two massive doors were was now overcome with the same light. Zelda prayed that the other end of the hall didn't have the same locked doors, or she would be trapped. Not that she minded being in such an ethereal hall.

As she drew nearer to the light, it seemed to fade away, like a child running from a tagger's hands. She passed into it to find herself in a spacious chamber. Sweet perfumes of incense wafted into her nose, smelling of roses and sage.

She walked to the very center of the chamber, pausing when she noticed the stairs on the far side. She glided over in a flurry of lace, pulling her dress out of the way of her bare feet. She rushed up the steps, not even pausing when she reached the marble doors at the top. Her hands flew and grasped the handles firmly in a rush of excitement. She pulled which eventually escalated to a yank when the mammoth doors wouldn't swing open.

She tried rapping on the door. "Hello? Please open the door! I apologize for being here, but I have no way out and-"

"Zelda…"

Zelda froze. A whisper came from behind her. She whirled around…and saw no one. "Who's there?"

"Don't be afraid, child…"

Zelda felt the genuine warmth in the whispers, and eased her muscles. "Where am I? This place feels familiar but the name escapes me."

"You've come here before in both spirit and body. This is the Temple of Time…"

Zelda strained to hear the faint chorus of unisex whispers. Her eyes widened when she heard at last. "The Temple of Time…What am I doing here?" The Temple was inside Hyrule Castle Town and she had often been there for royal ceremonies and just visits in general. Why had she not recognized it?

A chuckle. "Tell me, child, have you heard of the Sacred Realm..?"

Zelda thought back on all her history lessons with Impa, her governess. "Vaguely. It is said to be the place where the Goddesses left the Triforce and where that power now slumbers."

"You know very little, then…"

Zelda was taken aback. What did the Sacred Realm have to do with the Temple of Time anyway?

"Listen to us…These doors have been sealed by the Sages, the guardians and protectors of Hyrule, for many centuries…They cannot be opened by mortal hands, and not even by ours…One must play a melody for these doors to open…Few other than us know this sacred tune…We shall bestow the melody to you now…"

Zelda listened to the song intently. Their celestial voices brought pictures and scenes of ancient woods and soaring mountains into her mind. Images of a heaven that she would never forget.

They stopped. "That was the Song of Time…Remember it well…"

Zelda nodded. "I will." She paused. "What do I do now?"

"Come to us in body and open these doors for yourself…it is time for the Temple to be awakened…"

Zelda felt their presence fade. "Wait!" She felt it come back. "One more question: Are you the ones singing?"

Another chuckle. "Sleep, child…Close your eyes and rest…Everything will be alright in time…Only with time…"

And the next thing Zelda knew, she was in her bed again and a determination was burning within the cogs of her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I shalt see you the time after next time! XD Lol…Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and stick around for the next chapter!**

**See you soon! And thanks for reading, as always! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gliss: Yay! It was my turn to write another chapter! XD I really hope everyone's enjoying the story so far because it's gonna get exciting! Sorry about the über long update, but everything's been very...crazy I guess! XD**

**As always, enjoy and don't forget to follow/favorite/review! :D**

* * *

(Link)

The castle was hectic. Guards were rushing about, the King was frantic, and poor Paeon, the castle's healer, was very hysterical when Link walked into his corner of the castle. Just after the group had their picnic, they went their separate ways, and Link went to practice his swordsmanship. One of the castle guards came up from behind and told him Zelda was missing. This frightening news made him lose concentration, and he accidentally cut his right wrist with his sword. An amateur mistake.

"Paeon!" Link called as his tip-toed around the old man's office. "I know this is a bad time for you, but you have to help me!"

"No! Not now! Too many! Too many!" The old healer shouted in agony.

Link rushed to the man's side. He was lying down on one of the sick beds that were used for his patients. "Too many what?"

"PEOPLE!" He exclaimed. "Too many people! They rush around and around and around and arou-"

"PAEON!" Link yelled, violently shaking the man with his good arm. "You have to help me! I'm hurt really bad!"

Paeon shut his eyes and rolled over, facing the wall instead of Link. "It's too hard..."

Link rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We need a new healer if this one won't even do his job anymore!" Link straightened up and turned to exit the room. He was going to have to find someone else to help him. He looked down at his arm, which was still gushing pretty badly along his wrist. He covered his hurt right arm with his left hand and took a step.

"Wait!" A girl's voice exclaimed. "I-I'll help you!" Amala stepped out from the corner of the room and stared at the floor.

"Thank you," Link told the girl. She rushed over to Paeon's office to grab some medical supplies. Link slowly made his way over to her as well. She was going through all sorts of different cabinets to look for something, but it must not have been there.

Amala quickly darted past Link and ran over to Paeon. "Paeon. You moved the bandages since I was last here. Where did you put them?" Link was surprised at the shy girl's calmness and confidence when talking to this man in hysterics.

"Aghuh-hughuh!" the man exclaimed. He then burst into tears. But not just any tears; these quickly became loud, ugly, old man in hysterics, sobs.

"I don't know what that means..." Amala muttered under her breath as she walked back over to the office. She went through a few of the cabinets and completely dumped out all the supplies. She ruffled through them frantically until she turned around and motioned for Link to sit down.

"Well it doesn't look like we have anymore bandages up in here, but we can go to my quarters because I believe I have some," Amala calmly explained. The girl was surprisingly good under pressure. "How much blood have you lost?"

Link took in a deep breath and lifted his blood-covered left hand to look at the wound on his right arm. "Quite a bit. I'm a little dizzy, but I should be able to make the walk back."

Amala searched through the supplies for something else when Paeon's wailing suddenly stopped. The two of them both momentarily froze. Amala began to ruffle through the supplies some more until someone's voice was heard in the distance.

Link got up from where he was sitting and Amala put down the supplies and they rushed to see who was at the door. It was-

"Link! What are you doing here with one of the castle maids _alone_?" Impa sternly asked.

"It's not- Look I-" He took a deep breath and did what he thought was "standing up to the bully", but it came out like: "Well I'm alone with Zelda all the time and nothing bad ever happens then!" Link then swallowed something very uncomfortable. He realized it was his pride.

"That is because it is your duty to protect her. Your job is to make sure nothing bad happens!" Impa exclaimed furiously. "Well guess what, something bad did happen!"

He puffed up his chest and stomach (because that's where his pride was in his digestive system at this point) and looked Impa firmly in her ruby red eyes. "I came to the healer because I got cut," he spat.

"Well if you were doing you duty and attending to the princess you would not have gotten hurt," the Sheikah spat back.

"In order to do my duty there is some training involved!"

"The best training for a warrior is going into the battle itself!"

"That's completely irrelevant!"

"Only to the weak minded it is!"

"What do you- Wait! Hey! I am not weak minded!"

"Well you are at least lacking in your physical skills then if you were foolish enough to cut yourself in 'training!'"

"I-"

The bickering was cut short when Amala pushed herself in between them. "I apologize for my forwardness miss, but this is not the time nor the place for that. Regardless of what you may think, we are not in here to mess around. We aren't even alone in here. Link is seriously injured and needs immediate medical attention. Paeon is well he's-"

She was cut off by the sound of the medic wailing again in the background. Impa nodded. "I see. I will see what I can do with him. You two may get back to what you were doing."

Link and Amala rushed back to the office and Amala grabbed a few other medical supplies to take with her. "That was the most I've ever heard you speak before," he dumbly stated.

They walked out of the office to the sight of Impa slapping the old man's face back and forth. "THE GIRL MAY HAVE GONE EASY ON YOU, BUT I WILL GET YOU TO LISTEN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Impa's approach was probably a little too...fierce for the hysterical man to handle, for it only made his sobs and wails louder and less controlled.

"Can we get back to healing me before I pass out?" Link reminded Amala. Together they ran out of the room, down the halls, past a few doors, up the stairs, through a few corridors, and into the maids' suite.

Link fell down onto the floor and Amala rushed to his side. He claimed to be okay, but didn't stand back up and laid sprawled out. The young maid brought over a bucket with some liquid in it, a dry rag, a wet rag, and some bandages. She grabbed Link's arm and washed it with what must have been water on the wet rag. Then she dipped the dry rag in the liquid substance and dabbed it on his sore.

He yelped in pain. "It burns! It stings! What is it?!"

"Alcohol. It cleans," Amala quietly answered. She was transforming back in to the shy girl she usually was. After she was done putting the alcohol on him, she grabbed the bandages and wrapped the wound several times.

Amala took a breath and started picking the items back up. "It' may need to be re-bandaged at some point, but that's all I can do for now," she whispered.

Link slowly sat up. "I still feel dizzy. Do you mind if I lie down on one of these beds for a little while?" Amala shrugged and without another word quietly left the room.

He carefully stood up and slowly stepped closer to what must've been one of the girls' beds. He laid down and closed his eyes momentarily. _I wonder where all the other maids are..._ Then he remembered the whole castle was having a panic attack because his friend was missing. They were probably out searching for her, and he should be helping, but he really needed to rest. _I should have enough time to rest my eyes for a little while..._

"Ahhhhhhh!" someone screamed. Link shot right up and looked at the screaming girl who dropped her bucket. "What are you doing in my bed?!"

Link held out his hands in front of him and shushed the girl. "I-"

"Ahhhhh!" she cut him off with that ear-piercing scream only girls can make. "Get out! Get out!"

The young bodyguard stood up and slowly walked away from the girl who threateningly had picked up a mop and was pointing it at him. There was no way he could give an explanation. That girl just wanted him to leave! She he began to step closer and closer, so Link stepped back further and further until he just bolted completely out of the maids' suite.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked aloud to himself in the hallway. He jogged over to the closest room he knew would be available. _Zelda's room. _He took a deep breath before he entered then slowly turned the door knob. He stepped in and saw two girls standing in there.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll leave! I'll leave!" Link said as he covered his eyes and began to back out. No way was he having another encounter with a crazy maid.

The two began to laugh, one sounding very masculine. "It's alright Link. It's just me and Frode!" Ahnah said.

Link uncovered his eyes. He could have sworn that there were two girls in here though. And where was Frode? Immediately after that thought, Frode stepped back into Link's line of sight, wearing one of Zelda's dresses. This made him wish his eyes were still covered.

"Oh my-! Why did-? What is-?" Link stuttered.

Ahnah started cackling with laughter. "I think Link wants to know why you're wearing that pretty dress."

"Well it's not so pretty when he wears it..." Link remarked under his breath.

Frode took in a deep breath. "I...lost a bet. With Ahnah." He looked to Ahnah to explain the rest.

"So we were arguing over who the king favored more, right? Well we made a bet that if Frode was least favored, he had to wear one of Zelda's dresses! And if I was least favored I had to wear...some man's clothing."

"And where would you have gotten that man's clothing?" Link questioned.

Ahnah hesitated before she answered. "Your room... But it really wouldn't have been that big of a deal since you practically wear a dress anyway!"

Link rolled his eyes. "How exactly did you determine who he favored the most?"

"Whoever he sent to go investigate Zelda's room!" Frode replied.

The bodyguard shook his head. He couldn't believe the king had actually chosen these two 'adults' to be his right (and left) hand counselors. "You guys' stupidity makes me and Impa's bickerments seem like discussions during tea with the king!"

"Is that even a word?" Ahnah asked, snickering. "Bickerments?"

"It is a word if he got his point across when using it," Frode answered.

Ahnah shook her head. "That is not what qualifies something to be a word!"

"Well each word wasn't a word once! It was only when used in context that made them valid!"

"Not true! Words that make up a language are either borrowed or have some sort of root from another language. That's what makes them a word!"

"But if you didn't know what a word meant in another language you would have to figure it out through the context, so it really doesn't matter where it came from; it's how it's used in a sentence."

"I change my mind. True words are what is written in the dictionary!"

Link stomped his foot angrily. "Guys! Wasn't there a reason you came here?"

Ahnah snickered. "To see Frode sporting one of Zelda's dresses."

Link took a deep breath and muttered to himself, "I don't know why that's something you would ever want to see." Then louder he asked, "Didn't the king send you here?"

"That's right! I won!" Ahnah cheered.

"But what were you supposed to do?" Link questioned.

"Investigate?" Frode offered his answer.

"Good," Link confirmed. "So instead of acting like complete nincompoops, maybe you should do your job!" In sudden realization, he shuddered. "I'm starting to become an Impa."

"You do realize we are older than you," Ahnah reminded him.

"Then why am I the only one who realizes what's wrong with this scene?" Link threw back. He had realized it during the two's argument over words, but couldn't explain it over their stupidity.

Ahnah and Frode glanced at each other for one second then looked at Link. They were completely unaware of what was wrong. The bodyguard began walking in the direction of the two windows in the room. For the first time in a long while, the two counselors had stopped bickering.

Link pointed to the left window. "It's open."

Ahnah shrugged. "The princess opens the windows sometimes when it gets too stuffy in here."

"That proves my point exactly! Only _one_ of her windows is open. Not both. Usually when she cools the room down, she would open both the windows," Link explained.

Frode caught on to what he was suggesting. "You think she ran away herself!" Link nodded.

Ahnah however, disagreeing, shook her head. "Not necessarily! If she was kidnapped her captor could have escaped out the window with her!"

"True, very true," Link acknowledged. "But you have to think. What happened before she got kidnapped?"

Frode nodded vigorously. "I get it! We had a picnic! And-"

"Are you stupid? He wasn't talking about the picnic before she got kidnapped!" Ahnah cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish!" Frode grumbled though gritted teeth. "Everyone was upset at the picnic because the princess couldn't make it! And why couldn't she make it? Because she had a fiesty argument with her father just before!"

"The perfect set up for a runaway!" Link summed up.

Ahnah still didn't agree. "It could have been one of the castle guards! They could have noticed and taken this up as the perfect opportunity for kidnapping her!"

"Maybe," Link said, thinking some more. "But I think for now I will report to the king himself what we have found out about his daughter."

"That kid shouldn't be a bodyguard! He should be a detective! He's good!" Frode remarked to Ahnah.

"Well I think it's just that he probably just has it bad for the poor girl! They practically see each other all day everyday! Of course he'll come up with any story that will let him see her again!" Ahnah whispered to Frode, but Link still heard anyway.

Even though Link had heard that part of their conversation, he walked out of the room and headed for the king. All truth be told, he was tired of saying "we're just friends" to everyone who brought it up. Having a crush on the princess would be ridiculous anyway. Her father is having her get married outside of the kingdom for "political reasons" as Zelda put it. His friend wasn't too happy about the marriage deal, and quite frankly, he couldn't blame her. Link couldn't imagine if he had to be married, especially at this age, to some stranger just because it was "good for making kingdom bonds." Part of him didn't half blame Zelda for running away, if that is what happened. The other part hoped everyone just overlooked the castle because he was missing his friend. _A lot._

Link stepped into the king's throne room, quickly snapping out of thought. Maybe his theory wasn't right, maybe it was. In any case, this suspicion was better than no suspicions at all.

"Come here, my boy," His Highness said, once spotting Link. The young man bowed to him, but was simply told, "Don't got any time for that son!"

"Yes your Highness," Link replied, standing up again. "Sir, I think I may have an idea about Zeld- your da- er, the princess."

The King waited in an awkward silence for Link to explain himself. "Are you planning on speaking or letting me guess during this silence?"

"Sir! Zelda was not kidnapped!" Link exclaimed with glee.

"The princess," His Highness corrected.

"The princess," he repeated, for what seemed like the thousandth time, through gritted teeth. "I think- I am almost positive- She ran away!"

"Ran away?! My Zelda?! But why?!" The king asked raising his voice.

The bodyguard looked down at his feet, suddenly less enthusiastic. He didn't want to blame her run away on the king just because he argued with his daughter earlier. "I'm not sure. But Zelda-"

"The princess!" the king corrected more sternly this time.

"Right. Well, her window was open. Window as in one, singular," Link started to explain, holding up a single finger to emphasize his point. "Whenever she feels stuffed up in her room she opens both windows. Windows as in two. Always." And on cue he held up a second finger to go along with his first.

The king let out a sigh. "I see. You may very well be right. You do know her best after all, so I am giving you permission to leave the castle and search for her wherever you think she may be."

Link was dismissed and thought he knew just the place to find his friend. Her thinking place, also known as Lake Hylia.

* * *

**Chapter three everybody! Did you like it? Please be sure to let us know! :) Laters!**


End file.
